Scraper-chain assemblies of various designs are well known in the art. The present invention is mainly concerned with the so-called double chain assembly where spaced-apart scrapers are mounted between a pair of widely spaced oval link chains. In order to connect the scrapers to the chains various types of connectors have been employed. German patent specification No. 3021922--which has an equivalent GB No. 2077215A--describes a scraper unit which has a scraper bar with end regions which overlie horizontal links of the chains. Coupling pieces then locate beneath the chain links and clamp the bar to the links. The coupling pieces fit into internal pockets in the bar and screw-threaded pins and nuts and bolts serve to lock the components together for easy detachment. The end regions of the scraper bar tend to suffer heavy wear and the entire scraper bar has to be replaced from time to time.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved scraper unit.